Such an installation is disclosed in British Patent Application 1 339 147. With this known installation a guide ring, which has flanges all round facing inwards, is provided around the rotary bead. The innermost edge of these flanges verges on the guide head. During winding, the material in strip form is guided between these flanges. As soon as the material in strip form has been completely wound up, the rotary head is withdrawn from the guide ring so that the material that has been wound up becomes accessible on the inside of the guide ring.
Although the material in strip form can be wound up in a controlled manner with such an installation, that is to say without the free end of the material in strip form flapping around in an uncontrolled manner, there are nevertheless disadvantages that can be pointed out. The most important disadvantage is that the removal thereof from wound-up material in strip form out of the guide ring is difficult. Specifically it must be taken into consideration that as soon as the winding movement is stopped, the elastic strip material will expand and tends to unwind to some extent. As a result the strip material becomes relatively firmly braced against the outside wall of the guide ring, which makes removal via the inside of the guide ring substantially more difficult.